


Legend of Zelda: Moon-Shine

by FuckItPatoIsWritingAFanFic_PlzSaveMe



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fox - Freeform, Gen, Gremlin Child, Had to change the stable to a different one at some point, Impa being very old person like, Moonshine, Mt. Lanayru, Papai says nO, Thats a nickname now, Wise and Intelligent are the same thing I think, Wooden Prothetic, hiding in a tree, works everytime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27327142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuckItPatoIsWritingAFanFic_PlzSaveMe/pseuds/FuckItPatoIsWritingAFanFic_PlzSaveMe
Summary: It’s zelda’s seventeenth birthday! And she’s on her way to Mt. Lanayru, to pray to the goddess and go around to the other springs, to get her sealing power that was said to be  possessed by her ancestor who defeated the calamity. But when disaster strikes, and someone is after her, she must get back to her castle safely while finishing her task and finding a sacred blade. While dealing with a whole new type of calamity, one that has never been seen before.





	Legend of Zelda: Moon-Shine

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I did just make my own original Zelda story. 
> 
> Also turns out Moonshine is slang for alcohol  
> Oops.  
> Sorry Zelda guess your alcohol now

“Zelda,” her mother said with a soft rapping on the door, “are you almost done?”

“Yes mother.” Zelda answered trying to fix up her hair. Her hair was a curly light red (it looked very pink), the hair was pulled into two braided buns that sat at the bottom of her scalp. There were two strands of hair, on either side of her head, that instead of tangle curls, were finger curls. 

“I’m done,” she said, running out of her room into the decorated hallway. 

“You look beautiful Zelda!” Her mother (who was also named Zelda) commented.

“I know right! Took me ages to learn how to do this, and my hand maiden just comes into my room and says she’ll help me. I had to move her out, it’s my seventeenth birthday, I’m going to be Queen in a couple of years! It’s bad enough that I look 14, but I should be able to do stuff on my own!”

“You know Impa only means well.” Her mother calmly said, breaking her from her rant. “Besides, even when your Queen people will help you.”

“Yeah, yeah.” She sassed impatiently, “Are we going or not.”

“Of course my moonshine,” the Queen said solemnly.

They walked past a tapestry that detailed the events of 2,000 years ago, and 1,000 years ago. Both great crises in Hyrule timeline that they were over to overcome.

The queen pushed open the doors to the magnificent throne room, and passed through it to open the door to the courtyard. 

The courtyard was filled with lush green grass, and a stone path going straight across, circling around a fountain and continuing on its path. At the end of the path by a gate was a royal carriage being loaded up with the luggage, and horses being attached. 

“Zelda, I told you to pack light. Mountain Lanayru is only three days away.” The queen complained, rubbing against her temple.

“I know, but I didn’t know what I would do in my free time. So I brought a little bit of everything.” The princess ran up to the carriage, making sure to drop a gold rupee in the fountain for good luck, and bounced up the steps. “Spring of wisdom here we come!”

Her mother laughed and went inside the carriage with her. “It’s great to see you again, papai.”

Inside the carriage was an elderly woman in robes of beige, red, and blue. With an eye symbol on it, and her hair into buns.

To her left was a young woman with long hair braided, in armor, three triangles beneath each eye, and and eye emblem on her chest plate. “It is always an honor, your majesty.”Papai said standing up and bowing. 

“You managed to get your hair done, my princess?” Impa said as Papai, and the two zelda’s took their seats.

“Yes Impa,” Zelda rolled her eyes.

“Ah, seventeen and going to the three springs. Reminds me of a princess I bodyguarded back in my day.” She nodded towards the queen, “It is fitting we are going to the spring of wisdom, as wisdom is your greatest strength.”

“I thought we were going to the spring of wisdom because it is the closest one?” She raised an eyebrow.

Her handmaiden chuckled, “There it is, again Wisdom is your greatest attribute, but do not be unintelligent with it.”

“I thought wise and intelligent were the same word.”

“There not Zelda,” this time the queen answered, “you’ll learn that shortly.”

The princess sighed and leaned back.

“It’s a shame, Sheik couldn’t join us.”

“It is,” Papai said, opening up the slot to give a message to the carriage driver, “We’re ready to go!”

She closed the slot, and the riders heard the sound of horse feat starting to clop, and the sudden jump of the carriage as it started moving.

“Tea?” Impa asked gesturing to the kettle on the window sill, along with several cups and packets.

“Lemon!” Zelda jumped with glee, “My favorite!”

The tea had gotten Zelda’s mind off of the strange, and confusing words Impa had said. The four passengers had gotten themselves into a lengthy debate on whether they should really have all these festivals they do. It ended in Zelda getting a book from her bag — which was in a compartment under the seat — and searched around for how long the country had been celebrating these, and where they stemmed from. This made the Queen and Papai change subjects, fearing the wrath of Zelda actually paying attention to history for once. And, Impa decided that she would start work on another weaving project, which Zelda decided to turn her attention from the book to, putting everyone in the clear. 

“We’re here!” The carriage driver yelled as the approached the woodland stable. When the party exited the carriage the people around bowed down at the sight of royals out here, and a stable master led them to a nice set of white beds surrounded by thick brown curtains, and there was a cooking pot in the center. 

“Where’s the carriage driver sleeping, mom?”

“Outside, I think.” Her mother said placing the necklace that she wore on her bed table, along with her crown, and sitting down.

“I wanna sleep outside!” Zelda said with enthusiasm.

“No.” It was Papai who spoke, “we can not afford you to get lost, get kidnapped, or badly affected by the weather.”

Zelda widened her eyes at Impa for help from her handmaiden.

“She’s young, and won’t have much time to be a child anymore, at least let her play outside.”

The nodded her approval, and Papai beckoned Zelda to the flap of the curtains. When they made it outside Zelda ran as fast as she could to lose Papai.  _ She wasn’t a child; she was seventeen for Hylia’s sake.  _

“Princess get back here I can’t afford to lose you!” Papai said running around, Zelda scrambled up a tree while she wasn’t looking in her direction, and hid among the leaves. She had a sigh of relief as she saw Papai walk the other direction, and when she was sure that she was out of sight she kept down. 

dropping down out of the tree, she fummed over joe leaves, got in her hair, and there was a tear in her dress. She decided to go to the hill side, the hillside wasn’t really a hill, it was a mixture of hills and cliffs. Bumpy enough that it wasn’t a hill, but climbable. Walking up the path created by travelers years ago, she came across a smoky gray fox moving around. It’s blue slanted eyes gaze landed directly on her. She froze in fear, trying to figure out what to do considering she had never met a fox before, and intended never to do so. 

Her best plan was to act dead, so she flopped her self on the ground. The fox — clearly not believing it, limped up to her and pressed its nose against her cheek. “Wait, you're not gonna eat me?” She sat back up, and noticed bits back foot wasn’t really a foot, it was a wooden prosthetic. “Do you belong to someone?”

As though it understood her it shook its head. “Wow!” She picked someone berries from the bush beside her and held them clasped in her palm, “If you can understand me, stomp one of your front paws.”

The fox stomped. “So it’s true,” She placed the berries on the ground to eat, “You can understand me.” She shifted herself so she could examine the false foot. Placing a hand on the leg she tried to find out where the leg became wooden, and chuckled because the lighting made her fingers look like they were shining. She drew her hand back at an arrow flying for the fox.

The fox ran off as best as he could with a wooden foot, and Zelda prepared herself for the beratement.

“Princess Zelda Luna of Hyrule! What were you thinking running off like that!!” Her mother yelled, while Papai put her bow back. Impa behind the two of them. “WE ARE HEADINNG BACK TO THE STABLE!!”

And so Zelda returned back to the stable in shame, she didn’t get any sleep that night thinking still about that fox. However when morning came Zelda and Impa were the first into the carriage, waiting for her mother and Papai to finish talking.

“You know, my princess, I sensed magic on that fox.” Impa said breaking the silence.

“What?”

“And it seems that the fox has a spirit similar to yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Queen: “My Alcohol”  
> Zelda: “Mom wtf“


End file.
